Fowl Play/Transcript
Here is episode 10th for season 1 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene opens up to the words, Fowl Play) * Narrator: In the barnyard justice system, there are animal who commit crimes and animals who prosecuted them. Some of them have udders. (Late at night, Freddy was chasing Peck) * Peck: No, no... Stop following me. * Freddy: It's no use Peck. You can't run from me. (evil laughing) * Peck: No... go away! * Freddy: I cant' help myself. I'm so hungry. (The next morning, the gang looks for Freddy and Peck) * Otis: Freddy, Peck, where are you guys? Pig and Pooh's gonna eat your breakfast! * Pig: Oh, actually... * Winnie the Pooh: We kinda ate, the... * Otis: Pig and Pooh ate your breakfast! * Abby: I'm worried, Otis. They've been out all night. I bet they're cold and hungry and terrible morning breath. * Wanda: I hate morning breath. *Leni: So terrible. *Burford: Why wonder why do they call it morning breath. *Luan: Probably cause night breath will knock out out. (laugh) *Eeyore: Terrible joke. *Katie Knight: You found anything Duke? (Duke sniffing around and started howling) * Pig: I think Duke's picked up their trail. Did you find 'em boy? * Duke: No, but check out this un-chewed tennis ball. I know what I'm doin' this weekend, whoo. * Pip: Hey, look, Peck's feathers. * Tigger: They lead off this way. * Otis: Through Mrs. Beady's Garden? Come on, guys. (They find Freddy lying in the ground) * Freddy: (Dreaming) Mmm... Two tickets to Giblet town please. * Otis: Freddy, Freddy, wake up. * Freddy: Hm, what, thigh bone dark meat... 12 minutes per pound, Ding. * Abby: Freddy, what are you doing here? * Pig: And where's Peck? * Freddy: Peck? I'm... I'm not sure. Last night's kind of a blur. * Duke: A likely story, ferret. How would you explain all these feathers? Looks to me someone has rooster takeout last night. * Freddy: What, that's sick? I'm deeply, deeply offended. * Sunset Shimmer: I don't buy it. * Baljeet: Me either. * Timmy Turner: Yeah, we trust him 100%. *Isabella: Yeah, sure he wants to eat Peck in the past, but he always resist. *Olive Doyle: And beside there's no other proof that Freddy might have eaten Peck. (Freddy spits out some feathers and everyone is surprised) * Pip: Busted. * Abby: Freddy, how could you? * Piglet: I don't believe this. * Otis: All right, all right, calm down everyone. I'm sure a logical explanation. * Duke: You bet there is- Freddy's eaten Peck. The scent of villainy is the air, I say. No, no, wait. (Sniffs) That's another tennis ball. (chases after it) *Lola: (moans) Dogs. *Rabbit: Well, there's one way we're gonna have to settle this problem. *Lucy: What would that be? *Rabbit: We'll have to take it...to court! (Later that day) * Lincoln: Welcome! What you're about to see is a case of the disappeared rooster and the proclaimed ferret carnivore. * Katie Knight: Lincoln, who are talking to? * Lincoln: It's for dramatic effect. * Katie Knight: Oh. * Lincoln: And now let's meet the defendant, Freddy, whose has been charged of eating his best friend. * Freddy: Um, Guys.. Who selected the jury? (The Jury includes angry chickens, few of the Loud siblings and Eeyore) * Rabbit: Guys, why you in the Jury doing? * Eeyore: Well, Jury doing's kind fun to me, and I like to do it. * Piglet: And what about the rest of you? * Leni: I definitely think he's not guilty. * Adyson: I sincerely doubt it. * Eeyore: We'll see what happens * - Oh, whatever, Eeyore. * Everett: All rise. Animal court is now in session. Judge Bessie and Judge Lori presiding. (Bessie and Lori comes in) * Lori: I officially commence the Barnyard vs. Freddy Ferret. * Bessie: I got your answer right here. Guilty. Now let's get to the punishment. * Otis: You haven't heard any evidence yet. * Bessie: I don't need evidence. I can tell he did it by beady little ferret eyes. (Freddy getting nervous) * Bessie: But If cud breath going to make a big deal about it... * Lori: Prosecutor, you may proceed. * Abby: (as prosecute) Ladies, and Eeyore, I don't want to prosecute Freddy. He's nice and kind and cute. (Freddy spits out feathers) * -And your point is? * Abby: The point is, he's remorseless, cold-blooded kill! (throws down a knife and scares the chickens) * Phineas Flynn: Please, don't you think your overacting? * Katie Knight: Sure Freddy a little crazy at times, but he would never hurt a fellow friend of ours. Especially a chicken * Abby: Oh, really? What if one of us was dressed like a turkey? * Lily: (gobbles and Freddy gets the hungry look in his eye) * Abby: Gotcha! * Tigger: Abby! * Otis: I object. * Freddy: Me, too. (Pelted with eggs) * Lori: People, Animals, please! * Bessie: Order, order... We said order. * Pig: I'd like a extra-large calzone with extra mushroom, please. * Winnie the Pooh: I take some honey. * Cosmo: I'll take Sub sandwich. * Timmy Turner: Not now! * Everett: Oh, and I'd like...(went to sleep) * Isabella: This is totally ridiculous. * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. What ever happen to never judged a book by its cover? * Abby: Glad you ask. Duke, will could you please tell us what you found in Freddy's crawl space? * Duke: With pleasure. I infiltrate his den of carnivorous evil when I found this cookbook entitled "To Serve Chicken." (The chickens gasps and one of them fainted) * Eeyore: Well, um.... * Piglet: Maybe it's a book on how to serve dinner to chickens. * Luan: The book also has circles around rotisserie and fried chicken. * Ferb Fletcher: Uh oh. * Duke: Your honor, may I wildly speculate? * Lori: You may... * Bessie: Especially if it prove he's guilty. * Wanda: This out be good. * Duke: All right, here's what happened. ( It shows a fake flashback story about "Freddy's Chicken night") * Duke VO: Freddy's appetite became inflamed by reading chicken cookbooks. He snuck off, eluding the keen senses of a masked canine avenger who was bravely defending the barn against a gang of desperadoes. Finally, he attacked Peck rolled him into a giant burrito and cooked him for 10-12 minutes. (Flashback ends) * Duke: Trust me on this. I'm a professional. * Olive Doyle: Unbelievable. * Bessie: We find this burrito-making mongoose guilty. * Milly: That a lie, you flea biter! * Gretchen: I can't believe you made that whole thing up. * Otis: They're right. One... none of that happened. And two, we haven't heard Freddy's side of the story. * Freddy: No, Otis, they're right. I probably don't even have a side of the story. * Otis: What? You guys have been friends for years. You both briefly dated the same weasel. Why would you suddenly turn on him? * Freddy: I can't remember, Otis. All I know is I follow Peck into Mrs. Beady's Garden and when I woke up, my head was throbbing... right here. (shows it) * -Wow, that really into his skin there. * Abby: Let the record show that the defendant's skull says "Erawmab". * Tigger: What does that mean? * Duke: Its a prison tattoo. I'll bet he's a repeat offender. * Otis: Objection. * Bessie: I'm getting tired of saying this: guilty. * Otis: What about the jury? * Lori: Point taken. Jury, your verdict? * Lana: We, the jury, find the defendant, guilty! * Eeyore: Sorry, Freddy. * Ferb Fletcher: It was fun while it lasted. * Bessie: I sentence to be accused to be donated to a pet store and be banished from the barnyard forever. * Otis: What? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Winnie the Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: Huh? * Timmy Turner: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Olive Doyle: What? * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Scruffy: What? * Phineas Flynn: What!? * Candace Flynn: What? * Isabella: What? * Burford: What? * Baljeet: What? * Fireside Girls: What? * Jermey: What? * Sunset Shimmer: Wait. What?! * Freddy: Its better this way, guys. I can't be trusted. I obviously some kind of a monster. * Duke: Let's go, dirtbag. * Pig: I guess Freddy did do it. I can't believe we didn't see this coming. * Pip: Dude, it's all he talks about. My brain's the size of a pea and I saw it coming. * Lucy: Yeah, the whole chicken book really gave it away. * Ginger: Poor Freddy. * Baljeet: Maybe he'll be donated to a vegan home to get his mind off Peck. * Rabbit: I can't believe you guys think Freddy would eat his best friend. * Scruffy: I know. Something doesn't add up. * Oits: I don't buy it, either. There's no way Freddy ate Peck. * Tigger: This sounds like a case for...Stripey McSnarl. * -Who now? * Rabbit: It's Tigger's dectective alter ego. * Otis: Just what we need for this situation. Come on, guys. Let's go solve T''he Case of the Apperently-Eaten Rooster.'' * Pig: I don't know, Otis. That's really gonna cut into my mud wallowing time and... * Otis: I'll bring snacks. * Pig: I'm in. The Middle * Narrator: And so, our heroes led by our dye-hard detective Stripy McSnarl began hunting for clues about where Peck could be. * Tigger: Why do you let us take it from here, Mr. Naratator. * Narrator: Oh, by all means, Tigger * Tigger: Ahem!?!?! * Narrator: I mean Mr. McSnarl. * Tigger: That's better. It was almost noon, see. And there was no sign of the disappeared rooster. Somebody knew something and we had to find out what, or who, or when, or....Well we had to find something out. * -Ok, so what do we know so far? * -Freddy woke up this morning with no memory of what happen. * -The evidence left over was Peck's feathers and Freddy's Erawmab tattoo. * -And the crime to place at night at Mrs. Beady garden last night. * -Well, looks like we know where to start looking. (At Mrs. Beady's garden) * Mrs. Beady: Talking animals. And those crazy kids. Rutting around in my arugula. I show them. * Phineas Flynn:(Narrating while Ferb plays his sax) The sun beat down on the city like a hammer, a relentless hot beating hammer hammering down like a big metaphor that was... hot, for some reason. * Candace Flynn: Stop with the narration and start finding Peck! * Phineas Flynn: We decided to investigate at the scene of the crime. * -Who'd we got first one our list. * Lincoln: Target: Mrs. Beady. Occupation: Gardening and hates talking animals and crazy kids. * Tigger: We're going to need a distraction. * Jermey Johnson: How are we supposed to do that? * Otis: Pigster and Poohster, you feel like dressing up? * Pig: Aw, again? What do we always have to be the ones in disguise? * Pip: Snacks. * Sunset Shimmer: There be some honey in for you too, Pooh * Pooh and Pig: (as salesmen) We're in. * Pig: Uh, Good day, madam. May we have a moment of your time? * Winnie the Pooh: We're ordinary traveling salesmen, as you can see. * Pig: Are you trouble by smart-alecky talking animals, and some kids who does crazy stuff? * Mrs. Beady: Yes, yes, I am. * Pig: Then we help distract... uh, help you. May we come in? * Otis: Ok, we're gonna look for clues like they do on those highly rated crime shows. First, I'm gonna scan the area with a sensitive laser light. * Pip: Hey, a clue. * Lana: What is it? * Pip: Its a paper bag with a pecan sticky bun inside. * Otis: Oh, yeah, that's real nice. * Cosmo: Sweet! (About to take a bite when snatched by Wanda) * Wanda: Don't eat the evidence, Cosmo. * Cosmo: What can I say? It's irresistible. * Otis: That might be true. But, you know, most clues are extremely hard with the naked eye so I'll have to dust for prints with this very special... * Pip: Another clue. * Rabbit: It's Mrs.Beady's Bamware frying pan. * Lucy: (gasps) Wait, a minute. Maybe that's Erawmab spelled backwards. * Katie: So somebody must've whacked Freddy on the head. * Pip: Wrap it up, dude. We're doing all the work here. * Otis: Stop being such clue hogs. * Pip: Fine, I'll just sit in this hole. * Otis: Good, sit in that hole. * Pip: Hey, this is no hole. * Timmy Turner: They're paw prints. * Lisa: Looks like gopher prints. * Pip: And there's more leading off that way. * Otis: Looks like a got ourselves and witness. * Tigger: I bet they know where Peck is. Follow those prints. * Baljeet: But first, somebody get Pooh and Pig. * Otis: We're on it. (At Mrs. Beady house) * Pig: Now this item would be extremely useful against Chilean spider monkeys. * Mrs.Beady: Oh, I see, I see... * Otis: Psst, Hey Pig, Pooh, come on. * Pig: Not now, we're with a customer. * Sunset Shimmer: I'm think she saw us. * Piglet: Oh, dear. * Tigger: Uh-oh. * Mrs.Beady: (screams) Go away, I'm armed! * Pig: Oh, now we'll never make our sales quota. (Pig and Pooh runs away) * Winnie the Pooh: Gang way! * Mrs. Beady: Wait, does this come in chartreuse? (Later in a corn field) * Freddy: I don't wanna go to the pet store. No one buys ferrets anymore. I'll be a lifer. * Duke: Pipe down, The guy's is already on its way, punk. Once he picks you up it's so long flesh-craving psychopath. * Freddy: But Duke, do you think the store will take me with the carrier smelling like this? * Duke: Oh, right- like I'm fall for that old... Smelling? You know, I'm intrigued by smells. Let's have a whiff. (Sniffs) Hmm... (lets Freddy out but pushed in) * Freddy: (laughs manically) Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha. So long, sucker. (runs off) * Duke: Hey, get back here. You'll never get away with this. Is this the smell? (Sniffing) Do you mean this?(Sniffs) Hm, it is citrusy. It's a citrusy kinda thing, hey (Sniffs)? * Freddy: Boy, I wish Peck could've seen me put one over one old Duke. (start heckling but feels sad) But he can't, I've eaten him. There's no use fighting it. I'm a monster. And there's one place for a ruthless deviant like me. (Elsewhere, in the cornfield, the gophers are selling watches to a snake) * Chubsie: Come on, you got, like what, 107 brothers and sisters (Chuckles)? I can sell you a gross of 'em what do you say? * Otis: Hey Chubsie, what do you know about a missing rooster? * Chubsie: Holy cow, it's the heat! * Otis: Oh, no, you don't. (grabs Chubsie) * Chubsie: I don't know nothin'- I swear, nothin'! * Otis: All right, look, I like you, ok? You got a nice face. * Olive Doyle: Look all we want is a few questions about our friend. * Chubsie: What friend? * Leni: Oh, you know, a rooster that maybe you met here and deranged ferret accused of eating him. * Chubsie: I don't know what your talking about. * Buford: Just answer the questions or else! * Chubsie: Or else what? * Lynn: Or else our partners might have other plans for you. * Pip: Rodents like you make me sick. * Scruffy: You can't dig a hole deep enough to get away from us, fat cheeks. * Chubsie: Whoa, whoa, hang on, hang on. If your all the good cops alright... and these two's the bad cops, uh who's the rest of them? * Pig: We're the funny cops. Pull my finger. * Winnie the Pooh: I'm just hungry. * Gretchen: The rest are back up bad cops. * Lola: What were you doing in Mrs. Beady garden last night? * Chubsie: I wasn't around there. I was with another client...somewhere else. Not there in the garden. * Ferb Fletcher: We're not buying it! * Lori: You 3 seconds to answer before we pulverized you * Chubsie: All right, all right, I'll sing. I was supposed to me the rooster, see? But the ferret wasn't part of the deal, So I, uh.....I high-tailed it. * Otis: Why were you meeting Peck? * Sunset Shimmer: And you better tell the truth. * Chubsie: The rooster had a problem so I made I deal in exchange for the sticky bun. * Wanda: What kind of deal? * Chubsie: I was gonna hand him off some merchandise. This stuff? * Tigger: What is it? * Otis: It's skin lotion. * RabbIt: Looks like for birds with a molting problem. * Otis: That's it. (throws Chubsie away) Guys, you're all right all the long. Freddy didn't do it. Ok, here's what really happened. (Flashes to the truth about that night) * Otis VO: Peck had a embarrassing skin condition which made him shed feathers. His plan was to get lotion from the gopher and pay with a pecan sticky bun- A common gopher currency. A sticky bun, which the starving Freddy found irresistible. * Adyson VO: So he was after the sticky bun, and not Peck? * Otis VO: Exactly. * Pig VO: '''I'll take from here. Then suddenly the handsome and dreamy flamingo dancing pig comes in and dazzles everyone with his feet of fire, right? * '''Otis VO: '''No, he doesn't. * '''Pig VO: Oh. * Otis VO: Peck ran. He didn't want anyone see him molting. * Pip VO: My turn, my turn. Just then, Bessie pledged her undying love to me. She throw herself into my arms and I carried her off to be our new life as stock car drivers. * Timmy Turner VO: You wish. * Luan VO: Like that'll ever happen. * Otis VO: Can I finish, please? * Pip VO: Killjoy. * Otis VO: Anyway, Freddy chased Peck into Mrs.Beady's Garden where Mrs. Beady abushed him with her Bamware frying pan. He fell into Peck's feathers and woke up with amnesia. (Flashback Ended) * Otis: It all adds up, guys. Freddy is way innocent. * Pip: ''' But Otis, If Freddy's innocent. * '''Tigger: But, where's Peck? * Otis: I think i know that too. Come on, for the last time. The Ending (Later, at Henhouse, Freddy looks at the hens sobbing about Peck) * Freddy: Oh, there they are. The poor, grieving hens. * Freddy: Poor grieving delicious... (Slurping and imagines them cooked) Protein-Packed hens. What I saying? I can't eat them. They're my friends. * Reflecting Freddy: Are they? * Freddy: Huh? * Reflecting Freddy: You're ferret, they're chickens. Why F-F-F-Fight it? * Freddy: I won't listen. Get thee behind me, Evil reflecting Freddy. (Suddenly provoked by other Reflecting Freddies) * Freddy: NO! * Peck: Hey, Freddy, what ya doing? * Freddy: Oh, hey, Peck. Me and the guys where just talking about you... (surprised) Peck! (hugs Peck) You're not inside me. I mean...I didn't feast on your juicy flesh. I mean, Hooray! * Peck: Hey you don't look so good. You want get a pizza? * Abby: There they are. * Bessie: So Dumb-dumb was right. That freaky ferret didn't eat Peck after all. * Otis: We found him in an aloe patch trying to treat his skin condition. * Peck: When Otis told me what happen, well... I ran right here to straighten things out this whole crazy mistake. Best friend. * Freddy: Pal of mine. * All: Aww... * Timmy: That's so touching... and I really don't care. * Otis: Oh, and here's a present from a gopher. * Freddy: Honey mustard chicken glazed? * Peck: No, silly. It's my skin lotion. * Freddy: Oh...(nervous chuckles). * Lisa: Ah huh. * Bessie: Hey wait a minute. What about this creepy chicken serving cookbook we found in your room? * Olive Doyle: Yeah and circled on different chicken recipes? * Freddy: Oh, ha-ha, yeah, see um... Here's the thing. That's not mine, it belongs to a friend. He's a ferret...Badger his name is Freddy....Benny! Benny the Badger. (nervous chuckles) * Abby: I buy it. * Pip: Me too. * Lori: I'm think I good with that * Piglet: So am I. * Isabella: Yep * Eeyore: Me too. * Winnie the Pooh: I'm couldn't agree more. * Pig: Well, I don't this Benny the Badger. * Otis: Well, as lead defense cow, I officially declared this cased closed. (Everyone cheered except Bessie) * Sunset Shimmer: Just go to show, you cant judge a book just by its cover. * Lincoln: I'm just glad everything's back to normal. * Holly: Yep. And that we're all heard safe and sound. * Pip: I don't know. Somehow I feel like we've forgotten something. * Otis: Ah, don't worry about it. I mean, if it was that important we probably wouldn't forgotten it. * Cosmo: Yeah, or did we.... * Wanda: did we? * Cosmo: I don't know. * Katie Knight: Hey wait a minute, where's Duke? (Later that night, Duke is being taken by a van) * Duke: I don't belong here. I was set up. I want a lawyer. (sniffing) Hm... Do you guys smell that, it's like a... Like a kiwi or a tangelo or... * Man: Or a happy monkey. THE END Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 1's Episodes Category:Magmon47